


My Special Blanket

by Hope_Tree_Celeste



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Tree_Celeste/pseuds/Hope_Tree_Celeste
Summary: I wrote this after seeing the sprite where Magus wraps his cape around him and uses it like a blanket during the well-known campfire scene.
Relationships: Maou | Magus/Marle
Kudos: 4





	My Special Blanket

Everyone was gathered around the campfire. Fiona’s forest had grown strong over the past 400 years, and after finding Robo in Fiona’s shrine, they decided to make camp in the forest.

Magus sat down on the roots of one of the trees, watching everyone else as they listened to Robo’s recount of the last 400 years. He then brought up Lavos, and what he actually was. As they discussed the topic, Magus turned his attention to one of his party members.

The princess and future queen of Guardia, Marle, was laying on her frontside, eyes barely staying open. Beside her was Crono, who had recently been resurrected. Even though he was alive again, he was much quieter compared to before his death. Once again, his eyes fell on Marle, who was now dozing off.

Lucca, noticing how most everyone was about to fall asleep, ended the conversation. There was a combined murmur of “good night” between them before everyone closed their eyes to sleep. The Fiendlord joined them, wrapping himself in his cape.

~~

_As he fell into the darkness of rest, a scene began to appear in his mind. It was his younger self, Janus, and Schala together in Zeal Palace. She was looping a sewing needle and thread through two pieces of fabric while his younger self watched her. Then, once she finished, she broke the thread and held her work out in front of her._

_Though it was a dream, he could hear her voice clearly. “Done!” She turned to face Janus. “Here you go, Janus. I hope you like it.” The boy took it from Schala and wrapped it around himself. Magus could feel the warmth of it as the memory continued._

_“I love it, Schala! Thank you!” He gave her a hug, which she affectionately returned. When he let go, Janus kept the blanket wrapped around his neck as he ran in circles around the room, pretending he was flying. His sister only chuckled, truly happy that her gift was well-received._

_However, the scenery quickly changed. Now Janus was in a forest, alone and scared. He wrapped the blanket his sister made for him around his body, shivering. Monsters suddenly appeared from all sides. The fear he felt was now overwhelming. Standing, he held the blanket close, charging his magic. Nothing was going to stop him from finding his sister. Not even death. Taking a deep breath, he shot fire out of his hands, burning all of the enemies around him._

_While he was catching his breath, the scenery changed again, this time being a strange dimension. Before him stood Lavos, his mother Zeal standing on top of the beast. The Gurus were beside him, each one taking a defensive stance around the young prince. Schala was standing next to Lavos, close to tears as she clutched at the spot where her amulet normally rested around her neck._

_Janus copied her gesture, feeling a slight warmth being emitted from the gemstone. The floor beneath him became nonexistent, and he began to fall. The last thing he saw was Schala falling to her knees._

~~

“Schala!”

Magus awoke with a start. Sweat was covering his brow, his fists clenched tightly around the sides of his cape. Taking a few calming breaths, he quietly crawled over to the campfire.

The flame had faded to mere embers, only a faint light shining through. Muttering to himself, he lit a small flame above his fingertip and reignited the campfire. He sighed, wrapping himself up again and looking into the forest beyond. There was nothing but darkness and the silhouettes of multiple trees surrounding them, but it gave him a strange feeling of safety.

Something moved nearby. When he reached for his scythe, he saw that it was Marle. Rubbing her eyes, she saw that Magus was awake and crawled over to him, resting her head against his shoulder.

“Hey Magus?” she began suddenly. “How come your cape is so soft?”

He scoffed. “That’s none of your business." His forced frown flattened into a thin line.

She looked up at him, brow furrowed from concern. “There’s something on your mind.” His shoulders tensed as he looked at her. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I’m here if you need to talk about it.”

Now she was confusing him; yes, they had confided in one another before, back when Marle and her father were still on bad terms. However, at that time, she had come to him in tears, eyes puffy and face red from how much she was crying. After that, he secretly swore to himself to be her confidant if she needed one again. He remembered when she told him, “ _Someday I’ll return the favor. You just let me know when I can._ ”

A sigh slipped through his lips. _I guess now is that time, is it not?_ “I had a nightmare.”

“Was it about Schala?” His eyes widened; _how can she read me so well?_

“Yes. Specifically, the moments before I was forced into the Middle Ages by Lavos.”

Marle placed a hand on Magus’ shoulder, pushing herself into an upright position. “Is that why you’re holding your cape so tightly?” He looked down and, just as she said, his hands were clutching his cape like a lifeline. Instead of letting go, he only loosened his hold, noticing a few loose threads along the edges.

The hand Marle had placed on Magus’ shoulder moved to his back, resting between his shoulder blades. Her touch was strangely warm, and reminded him of Schala’s comfort.

As she felt the cape, her mouth opened a bit, forming an “o” shape as she retracted her hand. “Your cape…”

Magus gave her a curious look. “What of my cape?”

Something clicked in her mind. “Is your cape actually a blanket?”

Though he turned away, Magus couldn’t hide the blush settling on his face. Reluctantly, he nodded. Instead of laughing like he expected her to, he felt Marle wrap her arms around his shoulders.

“It’s so soft… How come you made your cape out of a blanket?”

“It was originally a gift from my sister. She made it for me a long time ago.” He hesitated, but with a quick breath, he continued. "When Lavos sent me to the Middle Ages, I was alone. The only keepsakes I had to remember Schala by were her pendant and my blanket. After I was made King of the Mystics, I worked on mending my blanket. I added a clasp to it and made it into a cape so I would not appear weak to the other fiends."

Marle's arms slipped from his shoulders. “I see. It’s really important to you, isn’t it?” He nodded. She completely detached herself from him. “Sorry I clung to you like that. Your cape was just really soft.”

He smirked, a expression few ever got to see from him, and extended his arm out as an invitation. Marle stared at him for a moment before moving to his side, snuggling up as he wrapped his cape around both of them.

The only thing he said was “This stays between us” before closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep, Marle following soon after.


End file.
